Andrew kills phil coulson!
by snehasri
Summary: coulson discovered may was dead. he lost his love of live! andrew blamed him for this!
1. Chapter 1

And it is true, sky's vision! Coulson still can't believe he just lost her, forever!

Melinda was not only his best friend there was always a special bond between then! Even Andrew knew it. But he never treated coulson as his foe. For coulson melinda was his strength his hope his light in the dark night! Now she is gone!

It's5am! Coulson wakes up! As a director of shield there is no me time for coulson except this moment when he and melinda have workout session together! It's only10 minute after that fitz sky mack interrupt them with their noisy childish argument! But for coulson it Is their moment of share! They share jokes laugh tease each other sometime they do dance to avoid tension inhuman hydra! These moments give him the taste of his forbidden normal life. At that moment he is not the director he is just Phil who once wish to marry melinda and dream to have normal life.

As usual coulson gets himself ready for work out make coffe for melinda. "Hey may I am here! You are late! I know you are here hiding behind the pillar! Ok I got you! Stop hiding may! Come out let's start the work out" "may pls come out"! It's coulson and his voice! Words of coulson are trying to reach out their silent receiver! But they failed! "May I am done with you! Stop playing this foolish game with me!"

"She is gone coulson! She is not coming back to us. We both lost her! And..." Andrew confronts coulson! "I am not here to comfort you coulson! Because you have to bear this in your heart that no one but it's only you who are responsible for melinda's death! And ofcourse your daughter like sky " ! Andrew kills coulson with his words!

Coulson stands still..Words of Andrew keep buzzing around his ear. "She is gone" coulson knows the feeling of dying he had experienced once before! He feels cold, Heart slowly stopping its rhythm. Everything falls apart. Fitz sky keep taking his name they are holding his arm trying to bring him back! Coulson only wants to listen the sound of his girl but she is gone!


	2. In a dream with you phil: Melinda

Coulson please wakes up! Sky tries her best to bring him back. "Hey hey he is fainting pls inform simmon" fitz urges Sky!

"As always you are late Phil.. Coffee?" Melinda teases coulson who is still standing still. "Oh my god may you are back. You are here" coulson still in dilemma,Is it real or dream? "Ok ok it is your dream. Does it really matter phil. I am here with you! You can fell me" Melinda hugs his best friend like old times! Coulson fails to control his tears, tears help him to find peace for a moment!

A drop tear falls on her hand "oh my god it is teardrop of great avenger Phil coulson! I must keep this drop in a container. It is so rare so precious " milnda tries her best to make him smile! Coulson gives little grin to her. He knows in this fragile world she is only precious thing he ever has. Noo he doesn't want to wake up from this dream. Melinda never talks so much it's only her eyes who talk for her. She looks at him with her twinkling eyes " hey Phil come on let's have dance"! "May pls play some slow one" Coulson wants to live this moment!

Coulson brings her close to him! They are following the tune very slowly. Melinda places her head on his shoulder coulson can feel her smell beautiful jasmine! She is soo alive! He has so many things to say to her! "You know Andrew blame me and Sky. Do you really think that?"

"Of course not Phil! It's neither you or Sky it's hive. Don't blame yourself" meilnda holds him tight in her arm! "But Andrew " coulson can't finish his words it's like someone put something in his throat he is chocking! Melinda looks into his eyes they are trying to find the reason! "Phil stop fighting with yourself. You are not guilty neither Sky. Someone have to take the bullet of sacrifice . I did! It is my choice. And Andrew loves me that's why "

"What about me may? I love you too! You always try to defend him and make me defenceless" its Coulson's long time frustrations blurs out. For years it's haunting him like nightmare that may chooses Andrew over him. They just eloped and came back as married couple! May just ignored his presence!

The song ends. Melinda leaves his hand and turns her back on him. "you always want to know why I choose him" Coulson gives her nervous nod. "Because Andrew chose me over shield. He step-backed and gave me the space to move with shield. He chose to be my anchor rather than my field partner agent" Melinda still holds her back on him. She wants to give him time to cope up with the truth.

Coulson tries his best to understand the explanation of Melinda. Whatever she just said it is more difficult than the alian writing to understand. Coulson keeps carving in his mind to understand. He doesn't know what to say. They are agents it's their first duty to think about others. Melinda turns in to coulson. He is still in deep thinking!

"Phil Phil! It's ok" Melinda brings him back. Coulson looks in to her eyes"so I have failed you"! Melinda holds his hand and kisses on his chick "no you didn't ".

Melinda takes her best friend to a walk. Melinda keeps his hand in to her hand tightly " Phil you are here for a reason! And the reason is shield. You are here to protect people. You always think about others before you. Every one needs you Phil. They need you. They are scared Phil. For fitz simmon Sky you are their shoulder. Whenever they feel unsafe they put their head on you shoulder and feel safe. For every agent you are not only their boss you are their leader guardian! You have so many work to do. Stop feeling guilty and wake up. I am always with you! And I love you Phil your are my first date my first dance partner you are also my first crush. I always love you! You are my best friend. I keep loving you"! Melinda leaves her friend's hand slowly.

Coulson opens his eyes! Sky hug him. Simmon trying to hide her tears. Fitz gives him a nervous but cheerful smile. Yoyo rushes to the cafeteria to arrange beer party for every one! " yeah may you are right. I love you. You will stay with me as long as I am here". coulson controls his tears behind the director mask!


End file.
